Tray Black: The OTHER Boy-Who-Lived
by TheEverBurning
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. What they don't know is that he's not the only one...
1. If Only Tears

If Only Tears

Lauralie Sparila and her husband, Logan Sparila, were sitting in front of their fireplace late one stormy April night. They heard a clap of thunder. But no, it couldn't have been thunder, could it? There was no lightning to be seen. 

Lauralie shivered as she watched her two children playing together peacefully on the floor. "I'm going to see what made that noise," said Logan. As he walked out of the room, Lauralie heard the shatter of glass. She grabbed her children and ran upstairs. 

"Mommy, what's going on? Where's Daddy?" asked the oldest of the two children. "I don't know sweetheart." "I'm scared," she said, her voice shaking. Then she heard Logan's voice. 

"Lauralie, take the kids and run! Now! Get out of here!" There was a pause, then, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!" And another voice, strangely high-pitched, said, "AVEDA KEDAVRA!!!" There was the sound of a body hitting the floor. Lauralie gasped. "Logan!" she called, "Logan, answer me, please!!! This isn't funny!" When no answer came, she grabbed a broomstick out of the closet and handed it to her older child. 

"Get away from here, and as fast as you can! Take your brother with you!" Her daughter got on the broomstick after opening the window. She flew out into the night. Just as she was turning around to go back for her brother, she heard a dull thud. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" she screamed, "Mommy! MOMMY!!!" Her mother did not answer. She flew off into the night, sobbing.

~~*~~

Back in the house, the other child was crying as well. The baby boy, not even a year old, was crying for his mother and sister. The man who had killed his parents turned on the baby. "Now it's your turn," he said, an insane grin on his face. "AVEDA KEDAVRA!!!" he shouted. 

But, amazingly, the boy didn't do anything but continue crying. There was a green flash, but it seemed to bounce back off the boy, and came around to kill its originator. The house exploded. It collapsed on top of the baby and his dead parents. 

A woman dressed in peculiar clothing, namely, golden robes, came to the site a few hours later, looking for the boy. She found him. She brought him to her house. She raised him as her own son, for she was the child's godmother. Her name was Lena Chatran Black.

~~*~~

Tray Black was a normal boy. He went to Surrey Elementary School, and was as big a troublemaker as they come. His mother and father didn't disapprove of his antics, but nobody ever really liked him. He was a tall boy, with dirty-blonde hair, and stunningly silver eyes. He looked nothing like his parents.

It was the middle of October when it happened. He was in fifth grade. Tray was late for school, and was sure that he was going to have a detention to look forward to. He almost didn't notice the girl who was standing in the middle of the hall until he almost knocked hr over. He said a quick "Sorry" and ran to his locker. 

Yes, he was definitely late. There was the late bell. 'Cripes, I'm in trouble,' he thought. He grabbed his books and ran down the hall to his class. 

"Mr. Black, late again," said his teacher, Ms. McNeil. "Sorry, ma'am," he said, his head down, as though in shame. Ms. McNeil knew better. "Let's see, how about detention after school. Clean up the cafeteria. Does that sound fair class?" "Yes Ms. McNeil," they said in unison.

'This is not my day,' he thought sourly. Then there was a knock on the door. Ms. McNeil went to answer it, and tray stuck his tongue out at her when she wasn't looking. 

"Mr. Black, let's add a lunch detention to that, shall we?" she said. 'How does she do that?!' thought Tray, now getting angry. Ms. McNeil spoke briefly with whoever was at the door, then turned back to the class.

"Students, this is Candace Lupin. She has just moved here from Edinburgh, and I hope you will all make her feel at home." Then turning to Candace, she said, "Just take a seat. There's a seat over there, next to Tray."

Tray looked at Ms. McNeil. Was this some new form of torture? Being made to sit next to a girl he had never met before? Oh, well, it's not like what he thought mattered to HER. She LOVED torturing him.


	2. A Crazy Life

_A Crazy Life_

Candace was better company than tray expected. She was just as much a prankster as he, himself, was. There was a boy in the class, Dudley Dursley, who looked like he only needed a tail to become a genuine pig. Tray pointed him out to Candace, who had, unsurprisingly, already noticed him. 

Tray then showed who Dudley's cronies were. There was Pièrs, Mitchell, Daniel, and Lenny. She laughed at them, covering up for herself by turning her laughs into a hacking cough. Tray _so_ enjoyed playing tricks on them.

Later, at recess, Candace noticed that Dudley and his gang were hurting another kid, who Tray told her was Harry Potter. Candace stared at him as if that name was important, but he didn't notice. She said, "Well, let's go help him!" "Uh, uh," said Tray, "When Dudley's beating up Harry, _nobody_ can interrupt without getting beat up, too."

Candace didn't listen. She walked right up to Dudley. "You stop it now, Dursley." "Oh, and what are you gonna do if I don't?" he replied threateningly. "I'll sock ya one, here, now, in front of everybody!" "Ha! You hear that boys? A girl thinks she could hurt me! Ha!" he turned back about to hit Harry again.

Candace grabbed him, pulled him around to face her, and punched him, right in the jaw. Unfortunately, at that moment a teacher came around. Tray ran up to Candace. "You better run, you'll get detention!" he whispered urgently in her ear. 

"Miss Lupin, what on Earth do you think you're doing?" asked the teacher, sounding a bit surprised. "I'm making sure that those 'boys' never beat up Harry again." "Well, that's no excuse to break a boy's jaw! I think the principal will want to see you. You too, Mr. Black. Mr. Potter, you might have to justify for these two troublemakers."

Tray and Candace followed the teacher reluctantly. Harry was walking uncomfortably behind them. Upon entering the principle's office, they knew that the principle had it good. His office was decorated with paintings by famous artists. The chairs were covered in plush leather that had no speck of dirt on them, whatsoever.

**************************************************************************************************

Toni Sparila had spent almost her entire life in Hogwarts. Her mother and father had been killed by one of You-Know-Who's supporters. Her younger brother, Dylan, had been killed as well. 

She was now in her 2nd year at Hogwarts. She had grown up there, knowing all along how lucky she was, but also that her luck was at a great cost. In her common room, every night, she sat by the fireplace and thought about the seemingly brief time when she had had a family. 

No one understood. None of _them_ had ever had as terrifying an experience as that night, 9 ½ years ago, when she had lost the three people she cared about more than anyone else in the world. The staff and students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry were her family now.

~~*~~

_I wonder what I would be doing right now if I still had a real family_, thought Toni, during one of her History of Magic classes. It was easy to let her mind wander during Professor Binns' lectures. They were currently studying the Unforgivable Curses, the Imperious Curse, the Pain Curse (more like torture curse), and the Killing Curse. 

Toni noticed the Weasley Twins, Fred and George whispering to each other behind their hands. _Well, they're certainly having a good time. I can't wait to see what their next prank is_, she thought lazily, as she skimmed down the page they were currently supposed to be reading. She noticed a list of the witches and wizards that had been killed by the Killing Curse.

_McKinley, Georgia_

_McKinley, Adam_

_Nardock, Jonathan_

_Nardock, Christa_

_Potter, James_

_Potter, Lily_

_Griffin, Tanya_

_Griffin, Louis_

_Zilchanov, Edina_

_Zilchanov, Harold_

_Arol, Lee_

_Arol, Dana_

_Carisod, Danielle_

_Carisod, Alfred_

_Dumbledore, Chelsea_

_Figg, Thomas_

_Krum, Lorenzo_

_Fudge, Henry_

_Fudge, Lara_

_Sparila, Logan_

_Sparila, Lauralie_

_Sparila, Dylan_

Toni gasped. Everyone stared at her. "Would you mind sharing what startled you so with the class, Miss Sparila?" asked professor Binns. "I-I was looking at the page, and-and they have my parents names in here!" she managed. Everyone looked at their books. Toni fought hard to blink back her tears.

Half the class gasped as they found her parents name. "I'm sorry, Toni," said Tara-Lee, her best friend, "We had no idea--" "Maybe that's because I never wanted to talk about it. I _had_ hoped that _maybe_ no one knew, and that I would just forget. But it's hard to forget it when you see the place you called home collapse on top of your dead parents and baby brother."

Toni was glad when class let out. She wanted to be alone. She went to Dumbledore's office. As she stepped in, she noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there. She breathed deeply. "Lo' Fawks," she said as she stepped behind his perch. 

There was a hidden room in a behind the panel of stone there. She tapped the seemingly solid wall on a brick that was just below her eye level. She entered the room. The room had been added by Dumbledore. It was a place where she could go and reflect on her memories without interruption.

She flopped down on the rug that she had placed there, and cried. She cried, and cried. She remembered her brother, dead before he was even a year old. She had just turned three when he was wiped from the face of the Earth. Her parents… she didn't want to think about it.

She blamed herself for Dylan's death. If only she hadn't flown out so far before she went back for him! She would have saved him! This thought only made things worse. She began crying so much that she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
